


White Rose

by IllusionFlower_Albion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Rape, Top Sebastian Michaelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionFlower_Albion/pseuds/IllusionFlower_Albion
Summary: "What happened to the Angel?" Ciel Phantomhive askedSebastian didn't reply but instead he smiledWhat happened to him indeed..
Relationships: Ash Landers/Sebastian Michaelis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Roses





	White Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot, setting is from the death of the Queen and some time on the beginning of Non-Canon Kuroshitsuji 2 
> 
> I rewatch the series and it made me work on this one shot haha, i know i have a lot of fics to update and work on to but sadly my laptop broke so yeah :( 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this fic, apologies to any grammatical error

..........

Ash Landers, Her Majesty's the Queen white butler and under that facade lies his true identity.

A Fallen Angel...

He who pulled the strings behind Ciel Phantomhive's back during his quest to find the culprit that soiled his pride, their family's name, the one that subjected Ciel into darkness, humiliation that forced Ciel to bound a contract with the demon Sebastian Michaelis.

Yes, that fallen angel who is now the Demon Sebastian Michaelis is fighting to death under the command of his Lord Ciel.

"Impure! Demon!"

Ash yells to his heart out, emitting ominous words as he fought Sebastian, seeing his demonic form Ash doesn't have the stomach for it, just by laying his eyes on the beast makes his emotions raged out, driving insane.

The demise and distress of the angel makes Sebastian deviously happy, after all Angels is their enemy.

However..

Before landing his final blow, Sebastian thought of something amusing and worthwhile.

Sebastian uses his powers and managed to cast Ash away somewhere unknown, then he went to save his young master on the brink of death.

"What happened to the Angel?" Ciel asked, weakening.

"Don't worry about him anymore, young master he is bound to face his fate" Sebastian replied, smiling as he row the boat to their final destination.

A few months had passed after the war that took upon on the streets of London, the city is back on its ground.

The same goes for the Phantomhive estate, Ciel Phantomhive is back but still unconscious, Sebastian laid his body on his king-sized bed, back on his room.

The Phantomhive employees expressed their worry to the young master's condition, Sebastian filled in the employees and those who are close to Ciel regarding his condition such as his amnesia.

They all agreed to be careful around Ciel while he doesn't regain his memories yet. 

Sebastian performed his daily life as the Phantomhive's head butler, attending on the duties of the young master on his behalf.

"That concludes all, please rest well" Sebastian said, facing the other employees.

Before he retire to his room, he checked the young master once more.

He returned to his room, his eyes fixed on the wooden closet as he walks closely towards it.

He then smiled, a devil's smile.

He opened the closet, pausing for a second

"Now then, the night is still young" he said

He entered the closet, passing through and he arrived in a room only lit with a single torch.

A prison

"It's been a long time, Mr. Ash"

Sebastian walks toward the sitting figure on the corner, his hands were both chained.

"You vermin..." Ash breathed out, he glances at the demon standing before him.

"I must say, i became busy attending to my master's needs as well as running this place while he is still not able to perform his duties"

"I do not care to what you've been up to these days, let me go"

"I'm afraid i can't Mr. Ash"

"Drop the honorifics, demon"

"Oya, i'm still a butler that is why it's natural"

"What are you planning to do with me?"

Sebastian looks at him, still having his devious smile, his eyes changed into demon ones.

"To fulfill my young master's command and wish, it'll be worthwhile let us enjoy shall we?"

Ash laughed "Oh really?..then i supposed get on with it, i am waiting"

Sebastian chuckles, he grabbed Ash and turns him around, his back facing him. He leans his face close to ear, eyes fixated on Ash's lavender ones.

"If i wanted to kill you, i would've done it on that place, Ash" Sebastian whispers sending shivers on Ash's back.

"What..are you planning to do?.." Ash breathes

Sebastian didn't reply instead he ripped Ash's white butler uniform from the back, Ash is surprise his eyes widen, feeling the fear rushing on his veins.

Sebastian grins, slamming his head to the ground, he bends Ash over, he took off his gloves and loosens his tie, tying it on Ash's mouth as a gag.

"Shall we begin?" Sebastian said

His words sent shivers on Ash's spine, he began struggling but the demon's grip on him doesn't falter.

"Hah..sh..top..! demon..! please..! " Ash pleads

Sebastian tore his pants, exposing his lower half which made Ash's trembles in fear.

"My master's wish is to bring humiliation to those humiliated him" Sebastian said, trails his tongue on Ash nape down to his back.

Ash's lips trembles "No..dirty..impure..i dont..want to get dirtied..!"

"Says your fear but i love bringing fear to the likes of you, Ash"

Sebastian stares at Ash's back, licks his lips

"Such porcelain like skin, now that i think about it to get back to you more is to reveal this form once again"

Ash's eyes widen, struggling

Sebastian grins, he transformed into his demon form, he chuckles

"No..! beast..!" Ash's yells, tears falls from his eyes

"Dear angel, we're not starting yet but you're already crying, i want you to cry later"

Sebastian licks the two digits of his fingers, thrusts it inside Ash's entrance, earning a muffled cry from Ash, his nails is digging his insides.

"Hah..! stop..! it..hurts..!"

"Ah, my nails must be scraping your insides my apologies but it can't be helped, i'm a demon afterall"

Sebastian keeps stretching Ash's entrance, going deeper and he pressed a spot. Ash jolts, arching his back and lets out a gasp.

"It's here isn't it, then i shall wait no more"

Sebastian pulled out his fingers, he positions himself and he takes his member out of his leather pants.

Ash looks to him, trembling and struggling.

"No..! no..! demon..! don't..! please!" Ash pleads again.

"I don't follow your orders, i only follow my master"

Sebastian pushes his thick and big member inside Ash's hole, he licks his lips. Ash yelps in pain, his white wings stretches out, breathing fast, hyperventilating.

"Too tight, as i expected but ease your worries it'll be pleasurable soon"

Sebastian grips Ash's white locks as he moves slowly but thrusting deep.

"Mmph..! hah..no..! hurts..! pain..!" Ash breathe out, his breathing is not steadying.

Sebastian didn't mind it, he grins and pushes deeper inside, Ash arches his back, gasps loudly. Cue for Sebastian to move more, he comply and slams his hips on him.

"Ah..! hurts..! no..there..! stop..!" Ash struggles but seems can't find the strength to do so.

Sebastian chuckles "Then here more, i suppose"

Ash's wings almost slapping Sebastian's cheek, he then went to sink his teeth on his Ash's right wing. Ash arches his back, breathing fast.

"Dont..bite..ah..! i hate..you! i hate you..!" Ash cries out

Sebastian fastens his movements, he pulled away his teeth from Ash's wing, he leans down on Ash's back and made deep bite marks on his back, Ash cries, his mind starting to get blank as Sebastian forcefully pounds into him and hitting his sweet spot.

"No..! ahh..! mn..! demon..let me..hah..go..!" Ash stuttered, his cries were replaced by loud moans.

"Oya..haha..you're becoming lewd Ash" Sebastian said

He went and licks Ash's ear, Ash cries and saliva trails down from his mouth, tears falls down from his half lid eyes.

Sebastian keeps his pace, already turned on from the sight of Ash.

He was right that he didn't kill Ash, Sebastian chuckles from the thought.

Sebastian kept his eyes on Ash, he pulled Ash to him, making him kneel as he keep pounding into him, going deeper at every thrust.

"Ahn..! hah..! mnn..! i'm..dirtied..!" Ash gripped onto the chains.

Sebastian smiles "You're already tainted and dirty, Ash"

Sebastian grabs his face and makes Ash face him, he takes off the gag from Ash's mouth then he kisses Ash deeply, he long tongue went inside his mouth and plays with his wildly.

Ash lets out muffled cries, nearing to his climax

"You're tightening up..hah..i told you pain will become pleasure"

"No..more..! Hah..!..Ahn..! i..cant..!"

Sebastian roughens his pace, thrusts harder inside him, a few moments Ash arches his back, throwing his head back, cries loudly as he climaxed and Sebastian keeps his pace for he hasn't come yet.

"Bear with me" Sebastian said, his breathing hitches

Ash pants heavily, trying to reach Sebastian but his bound hands are forbidding him to do so, he lets out cries every thrusts Sebastian make.

Sebastian thrusts harder, he halts then comes inside Ash's entrance.

Ash drops down the floor, breathing heavily.

Sebastian pulled out, licks his lips and transforms back into his human form. He stands up and fixes his appearance, he looks at Ash who passed out.

"Please, rest well we still have time" Sebastian said and takes his leave.

Sebastian didn't stop from that night, at the end of his duties he goes and visits Ash, violating him as he pleases, burrowing deep down into Ash.

A night came where he visits Ash again, he walks towards him. Upon hearing his footsteps Ash looks to him, his eyes became lifeless.

He broke down..

Sebastian bends and leans down, he holds Ash's chin, brushing his lips.

"Have you been good my dear angel?" Sebastian said

"Yes.."

"Good, i've fulfilled my Master's wish"

Even for a bit, Ash's thought came running through

Then it means he'll kill him..put an end to his misery

Sebastian looks at him, he grins

"But i decided to keep you longer, i can see i still haven't break you completely yet"

Ash's eyes widen, lips trembles, his body trembles, he breathes fast, tears falls down from his eyes, he pushes Sebastian.

"No..No..please kill me..please..stop..!" Ash cries out

He can't run away..He can't escape..

Sebastian laughs slightly, pulls Ash to him, hugs him tight, he leans his mouth close to his ears.

"I'll grant your wish when you grant mine, but it will be a very long time" he whispers

Ash shivers, breathes fast, keeps crying

Sebastian's eyes turns into demon ones, smiles deviously.  
  


_A white rose is bound to wither being touched by impure hand....._   
  


The black and white feathers mixes deep into the night...

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! haha i'll update the next part when i find the file, i wasn't sure where i hid it, but it's already written. 
> 
> Title: Black Rose 
> 
> For the pairing, i'll leave it to your guesses which will it be. hehe


End file.
